One Hell of a Woman
by hawkeyeflame1921
Summary: When working on the Jack the Ripper case, Sebastian Michaelis notices an oddly suspicious woman lurking about, and since then, he sees her everywhere. Who is she? What is she? And is he or will he be in love? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**One Hell of a Woman**

**A/N: This is my first Kuro fic, so I hope you like it and I hope the characters aren't too OOC, but Sebby kind of has to be.**

**Summary: When working on the Jack the Ripper case, Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, notices an oddly suspicious woman lurking about. Since he first saw her leaving the first crime scene they went to on the case, he sees here everywhere they go investigating. What's worse is that Ciel wants him to follow her and hire her to work at the mansion if she has the proper skills for protecting it.**

**Please review (save the flames for Bard's blowtorch)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC (if you've read any of my FMA fic Bad Idea, it's the same OC). No OC stealing! I will, however, consider lending her to you upon request.**

**Chapter 1: His Butler, Suspicious (aka His Butler, Recruiting)**

"Sebastian, about that woman that bumped into you at the crime scene…" Ciel started to say after they discussed the information the gathered on their first day on the Jack the Ripper case.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian, who was walking to the door, stopped and turned to his master, who was sitting in bed.

"There was something very peculiar about her…I want you to follow her. Find out if she has any special talent that could be used to protect the manor." Ciel said.

"But, Young Master, why would you want to employ her?" Sebastian questioned.

"There's something odd about her…I don't exactly know what it is yet, but I know she can be of use to me." Ciel said. "And if she does happen to have a dangerous secret, you can keep an eye on her and figure out what it is."

"I also noticed something…odd about her. Shall I do the investigating tomorrow?" Sebastian asked.

"No, do it now. You may have other tasks tomorrow." Ciel said in a firm, authoritative tone.

"Very well, Young Master. I shall return shortly." Sebastian bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

With that, Sebastian set out to find the mysterious woman, whose hair was blood red as if to hide the blood of her victims and whose eyes were such an icy shade of blue that they could be mistaken for white at first glance. He knew nothing of her, yet somehow he was slightly entranced by her beauty and that non-humanly air she had about her. He knew she wasn't human, but even _he_ didn't know what she really is, thus further intriguing him.

When he finally found her, he hid on the roof of a nearby building, watching over the scene before him. She was in a fight with some unimportant (Sebastian thought) man, but the way she fought, the way she _moved_ was like that of a demon. The man was soon released and ran screaming and crying down the street.

"Humans are such pathetic, weak creatures, wouldn't you agree, butler?" The mysterious woman said, not looking up in Sebastian's direction, but he knew she was talking to him.

"You have very impressive skills for a human..." Sebastian started. He jumped off the roof and walked towards her. "But then again you aren't really human, are you miss...?" he finished.

She smirked. "Such formality, you must've been working with them for far too long."

"I am not what I once was or who I once was. As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant and shall act as such." He said.

"So why are you here, butler? I didn't drop anything earlier, and I'm sure as hell not going to apologize again." She asked, brushing off his comments as if it were beneath her.

"It appears that you have the skills that I'm looking for." Sebastian said with a slight smile.

"Sorry, but I'm busy, maybe some other time." She said, and walked towards a nearby house.

Sebastian quickly and effortlessly moved in front of her.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not get into another fight right now." She said.

"I must not be making my intentions clear. I'm here to offer you a job." He said.

"This is really not helping your argument, but fine, what kind of job is it?" she said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"The young master needs another maid. He will pay you anything you'd like, but in return your job is permanent and you protect the Phantomhive Manor and the Young Master." He said in his most convincing tone.

She laughed. "You've got to be kidding me with this bullshit. Some _kid_ wants to hire _me,_ after seeing me once on the street, and he wants _me _to be a _maid_?" she laughed harder at the thought of it.

"My lady, please watch your language." Sebastian said with a sigh. "You don't have to be good at your job, you can be terrible at it, it doesn't matter which. What's important is that you can protect the manor and the young master."

"The name's Ali, and I don't clean or work for humans." She said.

"Such a beautiful name. It's quite fitting." He said with a smile. "And I assure you, the young master will pay you whatever you want."

"Butler, for future reference, flattery gets you nowhere, at least not with me, and what I want is off limits, so my answer is still no." Ali said.

"Maybe it's not as 'off limits' as you think." Sebastian said with a seductive smirk that would make any human woman melt.

"Do you even know what I am?" She said with a slight chuckle.

"You're certainly not human, and somehow you seem to know what I am, and you can't be a demon, but even I can't sense what you are." He said, rather intrigued by her.

Ali smirked. "Honestly, what kind of demon can't sense his own kind? Although I'm not like the average demon, I still am one."

"Really?" For the first time _ever_ Sebastian Michaelis was dumbfounded. "And how exactly is it that I cannot sense it?"

"Maybe you overestimate your abilities." She said. "Whatever the reason, I don't care. I'm running late, so move." She frowned.

He took a few steps closer to her, closing the gap between them. "Won't you even consider the job? Even without the young master's soul, there are plenty of other souls you can have." He said with an almost sad-puppy look, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"As I told you before," She started, removing his hand as if disgusted by him. "I don't work for humans. I would rather work for a shinegami than one of those lowlifes."

"If I may ask, my lady, why do you hate humans so much?"

"It's not that I _hate_ them, they're just arrogant, pathetic little creatures that burden us all." She said, and then an angry expression suddenly appeared on her face. "And some of them exist only to kill us." She added.

"I see, so you've had personal experience with the so-called 'demon hunters'." Sebastian said as if he had figured her out completely, though he knew he hadn't even gotten anywhere close to actually doing so.

"Well, it was fun chatting with you, but I'm late for something." She finally got sick of talking to him and pushed him out of her way.

Before Ali could leave, he grabbed her wrist.

"I understand your feelings towards humans, but I assure you that the Young Master is not like that. He doesn't care what you are or if you take human souls, as long as you do not get in the way of any investigations and you only take the souls he allows you to." He said, not taking no for an answer.

She yanked her arm away. "Listen, Butler, I don't give a damn what your master is like. I'm not working for him, and unless you want to be hurt, you should stop talking about it." She almost growled.

Before Sebastian could respond, he heard the faint sound of a woman screaming. They both looked in the direction of the scream.

"Damn, I missed it." Ali mumbled. She turned to him and sighed. "I guess you'll have to do for now."

He looked at her questioningly. "What for?"

"I can't tell you here, but if you move and follow me, I will." She said, glancing around, but not turning her head.

"I will if you take the job." He said with a smirk.

"Fine, whatever, but keep quiet." She said. "And you better not complain." She added, rolling her eyes.

He moved aside, allowing her to pass, and followed her to a dark house in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Hell of a Woman**

**A/N: Yes there is another chapter and plenty more after this one. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but my life's been hectic and I have FOUR fics that need to be updated, so please know that I haven't forgotten nor will I ever, and I shall try my best to update ASAP. Thanks for the reviews. They really help inspire another chapter, so please keep 'em comin'.**

**Anyways, this chapter has a new character in it, which I do NOT own. He belongs to my friend (who is actually gunna cosplay as Sebastian. Funny, right?), but he is pure amazing epicness.**

**Chapter 2: His Butler, For Dinner?**

Before Ali could leave, he grabbed her wrist.

"I understand your feelings towards humans, but I assure you that the Young Master is not like that. He doesn't care what you are or if you take human souls, as long as you do not get in the way of any investigations and you only take the souls he allows you to." He said, not taking no for an answer.

She yanked her arm away. "Listen, Butler, I don't give a damn what your master is like. I'm not working for him, and unless you want to be hurt, you should stop talking about it." She almost growled.

Before Sebastian could respond, he heard the faint sound of a woman screaming. They both looked in the direction of the scream.

"Damn, I missed it." Ali mumbled. She turned to him and sighed. "I guess you'll have to do for now."

He looked at her questioningly. "What for?"

"I can't tell you here, but if you move and follow me, I will." She said, glancing around, but not turning her head.

"I will if you take the job." He said with a smirk.

"Fine, whatever, but keep quiet." She said. "And you better not complain." She added, rolling her eyes.

He moved aside, allowing her to pass, and followed her to a dark house in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

"You leave for a drink and came back with that?" Said someone in the shadows. "Honestly, how do you ever get a decent meal?" the man stepped into the light.

He was taller and had bleach white hair. There was a scar that went from the left side of his forehead to the right side of his jaw, and he looked Chinese, but dressed in all black British clothes. The strangest part about him was that one of his eyes was black and the other was red.

"Whatever, Cirus. If you don't like it you can go get your own." Ali said.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Sebastian asked.

"A butler, really Ali? You don't think his master will notice?" The man, Cirus said.

"Apparently he was sent to recruit me. The little twerp is smart and knew that I'm not human." She said.

"Hmm..." Cirus said, circling Sebastian. "Well, I guess we could make some kind of deal. They do know too much, after all."

"What? Do you even know what job he wants me to do?" She practically yelled.

"If it involves you it's probably something like a house whore." He said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Not funny, and I'm not doing the job. He wants _me_ to be a maid." She said.

Cirus laughed. "You a maid? You don't even clean up after a meal!" he said.

"Yeah, so how exactly are we going to make a deal?" she said.

"Butler, do you think your master would mind employing me as well?" Cirus said, ignoring Ali.

"Are you crazy? No way in hell am I going to work for that little brat!" Ali said, had she not had such a peace about her she would've yelled.

"I'm sure Young Master would be pleased to have you working for him, but what is it that you want in return?" Sebastian said.

"We will need to speak with your master about that. You are only a butler after all, so you can't really negotiate with us." Cirus said in a serious, business-type tone.

"Of course, Young Master wouldn't have it any other way, though I doubt he'll be happy to see a vampire." Sebastian said.

"How did you- oh, wait, that's right you can sense it." Cirus said.

"I must say, I didn't even know vampires still existed. And I've never met one that's hafu akuma." Sebastian said.

Ali laughed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Cirus said with a confused face that made Ali laugh harder.

"It means half demon." She laughed.

"Oh, that's why you're laughing..." Cirus said and laughed too. "Butler, you're a terrible demon."

"And what makes you say that?" Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You couldn't even tell what Ali is." Cirus laughed.

"It's very peculiar, but yes. I didn't know what she was until she told me." Sebastian said.

"Yet you could sense what I am?" Cirus asked laughing harder. "She's the same damn thing!"

"Really, is she anything else? It doesn't make sense that I couldn't tell what she is..." Sebastian said, trying to think of an explanation.

"I don't think so." Cirus said, his laughter finally slowing.

"Nope, nothing else." Ali said, her laughter slowing as well.

Cirus' stomach growled.

"Meal time," Ali said. "Butler, since you're an akuma, you won't die." She said to Sebastian while stepping closer to him.

Before she got close enough, he jumped up and landed on the table. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that." He said.

"Why not? It's not like it'll kill you. It barely even hurts. You'll be fine." Cirus said.

"Cirus, let's not play with our food." Ali said.

She gave Sebastian an entrancing look. He tried to escape, but he couldn't move. It was as if he were glued to the spot.

"Is this some kind of vampire power?" he asked.

Ali smirked. "No, it's something completely different." She said and quickly moved to stand next to him. Before he could say anything, she bit his neck, sinking her teeth deep in his flesh and drank his blood.

"Hey, no hogging the meal." Cirus said.

She stopped drinking and effortlessly pulled her teeth out of Sebastian's neck. "Don't you like it better from a glass? Go get one and I'll fill it up." She said, then went back to her "meal".

Cirus quickly ran and got a rather large glass then went back to where they were. He poked Ali's arm.

"Need. Blood. Now." He said, holding the glass out to her.

"Fine," She said, snatching the glass out of his hand. She took out a small knife from nowhere and slit Sebastian's wrist then turned his arm over so the blood would flow directly into the glass.

"How is there so much blood so quickly?" Sebastian asked, watching the blood run from the deep cut like water from a hose.

Cirus' eyes got wide. "Thanks Ali" He said, grabbing the glass when it was full.

"That should be enough for you." She said then looked at Sebastian. "Butler, once he finishes that we can go see your master."

"One question first. Are you Jack the Ripper?" Sebastian said.

Cirus laughed.

Ali slapped Sebastian. "How _dare_ you insult us like that. You of all people should know that if a demon wanted to kill a human, said demon wouldn't be so careless and stupid." She said.

"I knew you aren't, but I had to ask anyways, my apologies ma'am." Sebastian said.

Cirus laughed harder. "D-did he just call _you_ ma'am?" he somehow managed to say while laughing.

"This brat better not expect me to do any actual work." Ali said to Sebastian, ignoring Cirus.

"I'm sure the young master will make some sort of deal with you." Sebastian said. "Shall I take you there in the morning?" he asked.

"We'll be there. What time?"

"The morning is busy, so is noon okay with you?"

"That's great." She said then looked at Cirus. "Ci, we're getting up early tomorrow."

"Seriously? You're waking me up early just so we can see some teenager?" Cirus practically whined.

"It was _your_ idea to make a deal with him. And he's not a teenager. He's like nine years old."

"Actually, the young master is twelve, not nine." Sebastian chimed in.

"It doesn't matter." Ali said. "Butler, you can go now. We will be at the Phantomhive Manor at noon." She said, showing him the door.

"The Young Master will be delighted to see you." He said before leaving.

As soon as he closed the door Ali hit Cirus on the head.

"Ow, what's that for?" Cirus yelled, rubbing his head.

"Why would you do this to me? I don't wanna work for those lowly creatures! I _refuse_ to do any work." She said. "And that stupid outfit (say nothing). I will not tolerate that. Why can't we go back to Russia? It was fun."

"You know very well why we can't. And You'll just have to deal with it for a while. I know it won't be good for either of us, but remember why we're here." He said.

"I know, I just don't want to have to deal with this kid too." She sighed.

"You'll be fine." He said, then smirked. "I'm sure you'll be happy with that butler around." He joked.

"Why must you keep insisting that I'm a whore?" she asked, unammused.

Cirus poked her cheek. "I dunno." He shrugged with a smile.

"Goodnight. I'll see you at noon." She said and walked past him. "Don't forget to clean up." She added before going upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Hell of a Woman**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long, my life has been pretty shitty off and on for the past few years, so I haven't been typing stories. Again, I'm sorry, but hopefully I can get some more stories updated soon.**

**Thank you for reading, and a special thanks to those who favorited and/or reviewed.**

**Chapter 3: Young Master's New Servant?**

There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in," Ciel said, turning his chair to face the door.

Sebastian walked in the office. "Young Master, the new servants are here," he said.

"Servants? You mean you picked up another," Ciel asked then sighed. "Very well then, send them in."

"Yes, Young Master," Sebastian said then went in the hall. "The Master will see you now," he let them in the room.

"You sent for me," Alice said, entering the room.

"Alice, be nicer to your new master," Cirus smirked.

"Shut it," she growled at him.

"Enough of that. What sort of skills do you have," Ciel said before Cirus could say anything.

"It depends on what type of skills you're talking about," Alice smirked.

"Not that kind," Cirus said.

"Your an idiot, shut up," She kicked him. "So, kid, what do you need? Clearly it's not protection, so what is it?"

"Why would you say that? And why would I ask you for protection, you're just a maid," Ciel said.

Alice smirked, "you really don't know anything," she looked at Sebastian as she added, "but it seems that you've got all the protection you need and more."

"Whatever," Ciel feigned apathy. "Cleaning should be easy for you, though you'll have to get rid of that attitude."

"Cleaning," Alice asked and laughed. "You don't actually expect me to clean, right? And my attitude is nothing compared to yours. You are a noble, yet you know nothing of the world, kid, you're doomed, even with that butler of yours."

"Enough," Ciel yelled, standing up while slamming his hands on his desk. "I offer you a job and this is how you repay me? You think you know so much about me and so much about the life of a noble, but you're just some common woman off the streets with no chance of ever knowing anything about how the world really works. And stop treating me like a child!"

Alice looked around the room, seemingly ignoring him, "you know, this mansion looks quite familiar."

"That's all you have to say," Ciel yelled. "Fine, you are dismissed."

"What was the name, again," she still didn't acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry but my master would like you to leave now," Sebastian said.

"Todd? No...Edward? No, not even close...Walter? No, that's completely wrong...Was it Vincent," Alice thought out loud.

"Yes, he was the previous Earl of Phantomhive," Ciel said then narrowed his eyes at her "but how did _you _know him?"

"That's right, it was Vincent Phantomhive. It's been so long I've nearly forgotten what the manor looks like. You did an impeccable job on the replication," she smiled at Sebastian.

"I ordered the contractor to make it look exactly the same," Ciel said.

"We'll, he did a wonderful job," she smirked.

"What on earth is wrong with you," Ciel rolled his eye.

"Butler, would you care to show us to our rooms," she ignored Ciel once more.

"Rooms," Sebastian asked.

"Where else do you expect me to stay," she asked. "Oh, and kid, that maid outfit better look damn good or I'm not wearing it." She pulled Sebastian by the arm, "come now, Cirus, or we're leaving you."

"Sorry, but I'm not the servant type and I am very busy, so I can't take the job," Cirus said.

"You little shit," Alice said.

"Thank you for the offer, My Lord, but I simply cannot accept it," he said and started walking past Alice and Sebastian.

"You asshole, come back here," Alice yelled.

"Calm her down," Ciel said.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but she is your problem now," and with that Cirus left.

"Stupid bitch," Alice mumbled.

"Pardon me, miss, but you must clean up your language," Sebastian said.

"Shut up, butler," Alice said. "Where is my temporary room?"

"Allow me to escort you there," Sebastian said. She followed him down a few stairs and down a small hall. He opened the door to a small, plain room. "You will be staying here until we return to the manor."

"Gee thanks, it's..._lovely_..." Alice said. "So why does your master want me to work for him? Does he need another informant?"

"My master does not need to always tell me his intentions, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler," he said. "Madame Red and Lao are also staying here. You are to be kind to them as a Phantomhive servant."

"Madame Red? You don't mean Angela Duress, do you," she asked with a smile.

"Yes, Madame Red is Ciel's maternal aunt," Sebastian said. "Do you know her?"

"Not directly but I believe Vincent or Rachel has mentioned her in the past," she said. "Well then, I must be off to gather information, tell your master that I should be back with something helpful soon." She went to the back door and disappeared.

"Come in," Ciel said, hearing Sebastian knock on his office door.

Sebastian entered the room with a cart of tea and a tea-time snack. He placed a cup on the desk in front of Ciel and poured some tea in it. "Master, is something wrong," he asked as he added some sugar to the cup of tea.

"Keep an eye on that new maid," Ciel said.

"Yes, Young Master," Sebastian said. "Do you suspect her to be involved in the Jack the Ripper case?"

"I do not," Ciel took a sip of his tea then put his cup down, "however, I am not naive enough to think that she would not betray me nor do I doubt that she posses a lot of valuable and useful information."

"Very well, Master," Sebastian said, "but I must warn you that, though you are the master of games, this game may not turn out entirely in your favor, as most others do."

"You underestimate me," Ciel smirked.

"Not at all, Master," Sebastian said, "I merely warn you not to underestimate _her_."


	4. Chapter 4

**One Hell of a Woman**

**A/N: I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating this more. I****'****ve been busy with school shit and personal shit plus writer****'****s block, so I haven****'****t gotten to do much writing but I****'****m trying and I hope you guys will still read this. I****'****ve also added a Fullmetal Alchemist one-shot and the first chapter of my Fairy Tail fic.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and/or subscribed. I love you all, and please please **_**please**_** review. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far and you can even ask me questions. I****'****ll try to reply to your reviews as soon as I can.**

**Chapter 4: His Butler, Tolerating**

"Welcome back, Master," the very enthusiastic servants said as Ciel entered his mansion.

"Did you have fun in London," Finnian asked.

"I was working," the little earl said as he walked to the stairs.

"Bardroy, prepare the Master's afternoon tea then begin preparations for lunch," Sebastian said.

"Yes, Sir." Bard saluted briefly then hurried to the kitchen.

"Meyrin, unpack the master's bags. I have something else to tend to."

"Y-Yes, Sebastian," the blushing maid managed to say.

"Finnian, help Meyrin take the Master's bags to his room, then go tend to the front yard." He looked at the small blonde boy.

"Yes, Sir," Finnian said, stiffening his stance and saluting.

Sebastian gracefully picked up his bag and walked to the entrance. "After that you may resume your normal chores." He swiftly disappeared down the hall to the servants' quarters.

Finny looked at Meyrin. "He usually unpacks Master's things before going to his room. I wonder what he has to do," he curiously said.

"It must be important," she replied as she grabbed the handle of one of Ciel's bags. She struggled to try to lift the bag, but could barely even drag it a few centimeters.

"I'll get that." Finnian picked up the bag and lifted the other bags one by one.

"Are you sure you can balance all that, Finny?" Meyrin nervously asked.

"I'm fine," he said with a smile.

"O-Okay.." She led him up the stairs and to their master's room, glancing back at him to see if he was okay.

"Bardroy," Sebastian said as he entered the kitchen five minutes later. "Is the tea ready?"

"Yeah, I even put it on the tray for you," Bard said.

"Excellent." Sebastian smiled and lifted the tray.

"You okay? You seem a bit more annoyed than usual."

"I am fine." Sebastian turned and walked to the door but stopped before opening it. "Someone will be joining us soon. Please tell the others to behave when she arrives."

"Sure, when is our guest coming," Bard asked.

"She is not a guest. She will be another servant, so do your jobs well so she can learn by your example."

"A new servant, huh?" Bard smirked. "Is she hot?"

Sebastian sighed. "Whether she is attractive or not, you are to focus on your chores."  
>"Fine, when will she get here?"<p>

"I do not know, but it will likely be within the week, so behave better than usual." With that, walked out the swinging door and carried the tea tray up the stairs.

Bard smirked and said to himself, "from that reaction, she must be my type."

The doorbell rang and Sebastian answered it with a smile, as usual.

"Hello, Butler, did you miss me much," Alice said.

"Servants are to use the servants entrance, not the front door," Sebastian said with a frown.

"You'll get over it." She walked in, pushing past Sebastian. "Make yourself useful and carry my things to my room. I should greet your master."

"You are not a guest, you are a servant. You will carry your own bags." He was clearly annoyed with her, but she smirked.

"You have to show me where my room is anyways, right? What a shame it would be for you to make a lady carry her own luggage."

Before Sebastian could say anything, Bardroy walked out of the kitchen pushing a tea cart and stopped, seeing the mysterious red head, whom he thought was a guest.

"I shall take the tea to the master. You can show the new maid to her room," Sebastian said, walking to Bard. "You still have work to do, so don't waste time."

"I know," Bard said and walked to Alice with a smile. "I'm Bardroy, the cook."

Alice smirked and said, "and here I thought the butler would be the only attractive one here."

"Uh, I'll get your bags for you." Bard said with a blush, then picked up Alice's bags.

"So kind too," she said with a smile.

Bardroy carried Alice's bags past the stairs, down a dark hallway to the right and stopped in front of the room at the very end of the hallway. "You must be important to get a room so far away from everyone else's," he commented, as he opened the door.

"Well, being me has it's perks," Alice said before walking in the room. She looked around and said in a displeased tone, "this will do just fine."

"It looks like one of the guest rooms," Bard said in surprise as he sat the bags down on the floor.

"If you were better at negotiations, you could have had a room like this too." She walked out the room. "You can go back to the kitchen; I can find the little Phantomhive's office myself." With that, she disappeared down the hall.

Bardroy smirked and walked down the hall. "I think I'm gonna like having another maid around here," he said to himself.

"Another maid," Meyrin asked.

"Yeah, she just got here," Bardroy said.

Meyrin's eyes began to water. "D-Does this mean I'll be replaced?"

"I doubt it. I don't think she'll do much work anyways."

She rubbed her eyes, "is she just here to help protect the mansion?"

Bard shrugged as he said, "guess so."

"Sebastian, make me a parfait," Ciel said before taking a sip of his tea.

The door opened right as Sebastian was about to speak.

"Haven't you even heard of knocking," Ciel asked, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"I have," Alice said as she entered the room. "I heard about the Jack the Ripper case. A reaper and a human, such messy business."

"How do _you_ know about that?" The little lord tried not to get angry.

She smirked. "I was hired to gather information, was I not?"

"You were hired to gather information that would be useful. There is no use in things that I already know," Ciel annoyedly said.

"What good is an informant who is not informed on everything?"

"Do try to remember that you are talking to your master," Sebastian chimed in.

"I have no master. He is merely a temporary accomplice," Alice said. "I am bound to no human. We merely have an agreement, which will only last until I'm bored of this place."

"You were hired as a maid. As such, you are my servant," Ciel said.

"I was hired to be an informant with a fake title." She turned and walked to the door then stopped, turning her head slightly, and said, "you are far too naive for the position that you're in." With that, she left.

"Since you seem up for a challenge, Sebastian, you should train her," Ciel said, sitting back and smirking.

Sebastian bowed. "As you wish, Young Master."

"You have until tonight." Ciel took the last sip of his tea then put the cup down on his desk. "Take this away."

"Yes, Young Master," Sebastian said. He put the tea cup back on the tray and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

"So you're going to train me," Alice said with a smirk. She was leaning against the wall next to Ciel's office door.

"Follow me," Sebastian said in an annoyed tone.

Alice silently followed Sebastian down the stairs and to the kitchen, watching him with curiosity. "Why did you decide to take on this job," she asked as they reached the kitchen door.

"I had my reasons. You may figure it out for yourself while you're here," he said before pushing the kitchen door open with the cart.

As Alice walked in the kitchen behind him, Finnian and Meyrin suddenly rushed to her in excitement.

"You must be the new maid," Finnian said. "I'm Finny and this is Meyrin."

"What's with the excitement," Alice asked, slightly uncomfortable from them being so close to her.

"It's been ages since the Master hired anyone else," Finnian said, smiling.

"You look like a noble lady," Meyrin said, smiling as well.

"Thank you," Alice said. "I'm Ali, by the way."


End file.
